I Hate You
by ahsokatano55
Summary: okay so qui-gon, tahl, mace, dooku, ki-adi-mundi are all trapped on kashyykk. qui-gon gets badly wounded. dooku...doesn't care? what? find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Qui-gon Jinn woke up to the sound of banging on his door. It was his master Dooku Tyranus. "Qui-gon for the fifth time get out of bed!" Qui-gon rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and got ready. When he was ready he opened the door to find his masters brown eyes staring into his blue ones. "What took you so long? We have a mission!" Dooku grabbed his padawan and dragged him to the spaceport in the temple. Another master padawan team was waiting for them. The master Qui-gon reconized as Ki-Adi Mundi. And the padawan was Qui-gon's best friend Mace Windu. As the masters were talking Mace began telling Qui-gon about an earlier mission involving an asassin. Mace and Qui-gon were the same age, seventeen, even though Qui-gon was a lot taller than Mace. And most people. But not Dooku. "Yeah she won't be getting out of jail for a long time." Mace had finished the story but Qui-gon hadn't been listening. He had been thinking. He tended to get lost in thought sometimes. Mace usally noticed this. He waved his hand in front of Qui-gon's face.''Courasant to Qui-gon. Anybody home?" Qui-gon blinked an smacked mace's hand away with a playful smile.''Hey cut it out!" Mace gave Qui-gon a shove. Qui-gon shoved back. Before they knew it, the two boys were wrestling each other. Qui-gon got Mace in a head lock. Mace slipped out of it and began chasing Qui-gon around the spaceport. Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-gon saw Dooku scowling at him. Mace saw him two and they both stopped. Dooku strode over to them.''Are you two done acting like younglings?!'' They both nodded their heads. "Good because were leaving." They all climbed on to the silver ship and took off. It was a two day trip to Katari. Qui-gon and Mace were playing a board game to pass the time when a girl with long flowing brown hair and sunlight grass eyes came in. Qui-gon smiled. It was Tahl Majaka. Qui-gon had loved her since he was eight. "I didn't know you were coming." Qui-gon said as Tahl sat down beside him. Mace smiled. "should I have told you? Sorry I didn't know that you wanted to know that your girlfriend was coming!" Qui-gon punched Mace in the arm. Tahl laughed. Qui-gon called it her snort laugh. "ha-*snort* ha ha *snort*! Sorry! I can't help it. You two could make a transhodian laugh!" Qui-gon glared at Mace. "How many times do I have to tell you Mace! We're just friends!" As soon as Qui-gon said this there were two loud bangs. "What was that!" Qui-gon jumped to his feet. Dooku ran into the room. "Both the engines are out! We're falling onto Kashyykk! Qui-gon braced himself...

Qui-gon gained conciousness and sat up. He tasted blood in his mouth. He looked around and all he saw were the shattered remains of the ship. "Master! Tahl! Mace! Ki!"

"Over here! Qui-gon!" Qui-gon looked around and saw Tahl waving about twenty feet away. He began to run over to her and groaned as he felt a terrible throbbing pain in his head. He sat down and held his head. He looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He must have a gash in is head. Tahl ran over. "Qui-gon!" That was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

author's note: here it is! Chapter two!

Qui-gon: oh great. You gonna kill me off?

Me: …

qui-gon: really!? What did I do to you!?

Me: i'll think about it. Now without further ado...

Qui-gon slowly opened his eyes. There was a figure, but he couldnt make it out. "Qui-gon?" it was Mace. Tahl ran over. "Qui-gon what happened!" Mace answered before Qui-gon could say anything. "Something fell on his head. There's a huge gash." Then there stood Dooku over them all. "For someone with such big feet he sure moves quietly." Qui-gon thought. "Are you dead Qui-gon?" Dooku asked. "No." "Then get up." Mace lept to his feet. "But master Dooku! Qui-gon's hurt!" Dooku glared at the dark skinned apprentice. "I'm not blind! It dosen't look bad to me." Mace's brown eyes flashed with anger. "Are you really not blind?! Do you not see a giant gash on his head?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" That was the first time Qui-gon had ever heard Mace curse. And to a respected member of the high council at that! But that was the limit for Dooku. He raised his hand and struck Mace smack across the face. Tahl gasped. Qui-gon held his breath. Mace...cried. Tears came streamed his face. Dooku rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now that didn't hurt!" Master Mundi ran over next. As soon as he saw Mace his eyes widened in shock. Nobody, not even Qui-gon, had seen Mace cry before. And he and Mace had been friends since they were two. "What happened?" Master Mundi sounded horrified. Dooku answered the question. " He cursed me out." Master Mundi glared at Dooku. "So you slap him?!" Master Mundi's eyes fell on Qui-gon. "Oh my force! What happened to you boy?!" Dooku shrugged. Now let's get moving. I can't get a signal to the temple so we'll need to find a civalisation." Once again master Mundi glared at Dooku. "Dooku your padawan is hurt! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Qui-gon barley heard what they were saying. His head throbbed with the worst pain imaginable. As Dooku and master Mundi continued to argue and Mace and Tahl just stared utter disbelief, Qui-gon blacked out. And dreamed. He saw a young boy with blond hair, and then a young boy with black hair, and a young boy with ginger hair. And then he saw two suns. He saw the golden sunturn into hair, and then a young slave boy. And the name Anakin echoed in his mind. And then he saw a terrible looking creature with red skin and black face tattoos and horns, and he wielded a red double bladed lightsaber. And then it went dark.

Thank you and chapter three should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys! My laptop got fixed so yay! Here's chapter three!

Qui-gon just sat as Tahl cleaned the cut. It wasn't doing much good it was a pretty deep cut. They had run into the woods and built a small camp. Dooku Was trying to get a signal with his comlink, Mace and Ki were meditating and Qui-gon was trying to get Tahl to stop. "Qui-gon stop squirming!" Tahl said. Qui-gon winced as Tahl she put alcohal on the cut. "Ow! Tahl, do you have to do this?" Tahl looked at him sternly. "Fine. Bleed to death. See if I care!" She started to get up. Qui-gon grabbed her arm. "All right, all right!"" When she was done Qui-gon walked over to Mace, who was taking a nap, and poked him, "Mace, wakey wakey." Mace swatted his hand away and sat up. "Why don't we scout out the area?" Qui-gon suggested. Mace shrugged. "Okay." After getting permission from their masters, they set out. About a mile into the trek, some birds scattered. "Something must of spooked them. Maybe we should go back." Mace said. Qui-gon rolled his eyes. "Mace, where's your sense of adventure? Come on lets check it out!" Qui-gon ran away and Mace had no choice but to follow him. Qui-gon ran up to a bush, and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. A huge jungle rancor was munching on the body of a traveler. Mace ran up next to him and started to pull Qu-gon away. "Qui, let's get out of here before we end up like that poor guy!" Qui-gon got out Mace's grip. He ignited his bright green lightsaber. "Come on let's teach that rancor a lesson about killing the innocent." Mace stood in front of him as Qui-gon staed to walk towards the beast. "Qui-gon were you dropped on your head as an infant!? What are two seventeen year old padawans gonna do!?" Qui-gon ran out...


End file.
